Innocent Light
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: When reflecting on what happened in the locker room, Kishibe vows that his feelings for Kantoku won't remain hidden forever. Sequel to Gentle Light.


Title: Innocent Light  
Fandom: Anime/Manga: Inazuma Eleven/ Go  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: Aphrodi and Kishibe  
Rating: K+

**A/N: Uwa~ here I am again~~ I just can't keep my hands off this ship *o* Aphrodi is just ikemen :DD  
So here: enjoy the second part of three to the 'Lights' three-quell  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews to the first part of the Light three-quell ^^ I'm glad I'm not the only Inazuma fan out there who pairs the Kantoku's with their students~ (though the only pairing I support other than this one is Yukimura and Fubuki~ :D)**

**-**** Otaku Frappe**

* * *

It had been officially three days, two hours, ten minutes and six seconds ago that Kishibe had lost many of his first kisses with Aphrodi- kantoku. Kishibe had gone home in a dream-like trance and the feel of Aphrodi beauty silky lips pressed against his own was one of the only things that he could feel; his entire body numb with goodness.

The second feeling was the heat blazing in his cheeks. His mother and father had been slightly baffled when their son came back from practice all bright eyed and face crimson. He didn't –or rather couldn't eat dinner, thanks to the butterflies that were thundering his stomach- have much to eat and retreated to his bedroom earlier than usual, where he flopped boneless onto his soft bed and buried his head in the covers.

His face was burning as he delicately retraced the path that Kantoku's lips touched his skin. Eyes scrunched up in concentration as he tried to recall what Aphrodi felt like when they kissed each other, whether his breathing was fast or irregular, a blush adorning his face as well. For that and the next entire two days that followed, Aphrodi's touch was the only thing that registered in Kishibe's mind.

"_Kishibe" Aphrodi murmured softly, almost a little breathless and slowly reached to untangled Kishibe's hands that hand knotted strands of honey blonde hair. He also –but hesitantly- retracted his own sneaky hand that had somehow found itself inside his student's jersey._

"_A-ahm" Kishibe bubbled out; trying to form a proper sentence as the pair slowly disentangled themselves from one another. He was pretty sure his face must have been a brilliant shade of purple right now; with the amount of blood he felt travel with lighting speed to his brain. His lips thought feeling wet and smooth, also felt a bit raw and swollen like someone had ravished them. And indeed they were ravished._

"_We'll talk properly after the weekend, ne Taiga?" Kantoku slipped away from his rather limbless student, chuckling to himself when Taiga's head whipped up when he had called his name. His eyes couldn't help but lock onto those deliciously soft red lips and like someone else had hijacked his system, he found himself leaning down once more to capture said lips._

_Kishibe groaned as he readily accepted those next slow and gentle kisses, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to get oxygen back into his system. _

Kishibe groaned in annoyance as he recalled his speechlessness at that moment.

Next time, Kishibe vowed silently, he'd respond better to Kantoku's kisses. He vowed that he will confess his feelings to Kantoku the next time they see each other.

With those specific goals in mind, Kishibe proceeded to burry himself in his thick blankets, trying to ignore the suddenly painful tightening of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: And there's 2/3 of 'Lights' for all you Aphrodi/Kishibe fans out there! XD **

**I'd like to apologize for my inactiveness lately as I have been thoroughly distracted by 5 glorious and handsome men who call themselves Shinee...I've also been distracted by another 5 men with sexy bodies called MBLAQ. I know that you've all been demanding that I start writing again, but please just wait a little while longer as I get back into the swing of continuing my stories.**

**The next chapter in Kind King won't be up for a while as I quickly ran out of ideas and am now stuck wondering what to do next but hopefully it'll get back on track by late next week  
Lots of Kisses' next chapter was running more smoothly, but once again, I'm stuck and can't think of anything to write or add to what I've already got down, so please be a little more patient with this one too!**


End file.
